The present invention relates to an apparatus for electromagnetically isolating an automobile from an environment surrounding the automobile.
There have been provided apparatuses for simulating electromagnetic compatibility of many kinds of automobiles including electric cars to determine electromagnetic interference (EMI) between an automobile and environments surrounding the automobile. One of the prior art apparatuses includes an electromagnetically shielded cell having a wall dividing the interior of the cell into a first chamber for an automobile and a second chamber. Road simulator units are mounted within the second chamber. Dynamometers controlled by a controller are mounted within the second chamber in driving relation with the road simulator units. The wall has a plurality of windows for allowing driving contact of the road simulator units with road wheels of the automobile, inspection of inside of the second chamber, or the like.
There is a demand for an apparatus for electromagnetically isolating an automobile which is free from influence of electromagnetic wave generated from the dynamometer and controller in the electromagnetically shielded cell to thereby accomplish accurate simulation of EMC.
An object of the present invention is to provide an increased operating performance in the electromagnetically isolating apparatus by reducing the electromagnetic wave generated from the dynamometer and controller.